Yukiteru Amano
ist ein Mittelschüler und der ein Protagonist in Mirai Nikki. Er ist First (1st), Teilnehmer im Survival Game und besitzt das "Beobachter-Tagebuch (無差別日記, musabetsu nikki)". Aussehen Yukiteru hat ungefähr mittlere Größe, mittellanges schwarzes Haar und blaue Augen. Meistens trägt er einen schwarzen Pullover mit Reißverschluss, Shorts mit einer Tasche für seine Dartpfeile, eine orange Jacke und Stiefel mit weißen Socken. Charakter Yukiteru ist ein eher stiller und zurückgezogener Junge, weshalb er im Umgang mit anderen Menschen immer etwas unbeholfen ist. Er erschrickt sehr leicht und versteckt sich oft lieber, anstatt zu kämpfen. Wenn er Angst hat oder ihm etwas unangenehm ist, wird er schnell weinerlich. Zu Anfang des Survival Games will er eigentlich noch niemanden töten, dies ändert sich jedoch, als seine beiden Eltern sterben. Später in der Serie verliebt er sich in Yuno Gasai. Fähigkeiten und Stärke Yukiteru ist zwar nicht wirklich ein Kämpfer, kann aber auch sehr ungemütlich werden. Er hat immer eine Packung Dartpfeile dabei, mit denen er sich im Notfall durch Werfen verteidigen kann. Er agiert lieber im Hintergrund, als Stratege. Sein Tagebuch ist das "Beobachter Tagebuch", das ihm regelmäßig darüber informiert, was um ihn herum passiert. Der Haken an der Sache ist aber, dass das Tagebuch aus Yukiterus Sicht geschrieben ist und dieser somit nie weiß, was mit ihm selbst passieren wird. Im Verlauf der Serie lernt er außerdem, mit allen möglichen Schusswaffen umzugehen. Geschichte Vergangenheit Ein Jahr vor Beginn vor des Survival Game ließen sich Yukiteru's Eltern scheiden. Dennoch hegt dieser die Hoffnung, dass seine Eltern eines Tages wieder zusammenkommen und sie dann wieder eine Familie werden. Seine Mutter ist seit damals wegen ihrer Arbeit oft unterwegs, sein Vater besucht ihn kaum. Der Beginn des Survival Game thumb|243px|Yukiteru zu Anfang der Serie Zu Beginn der Serie erzählt Yukiteru von seinem Leben und wie er jeden Tag vom Standpunkt eines Beobachters alles in sein Handy-Tagebucheinträgt. Später wird gezeigt, dass er über zwei - wie er glaubt - imaginäre Freunde verfügt: Deus Ex Machina, der Gott über Zeit und Raum, und Murmur, seine Dienerin. An einem Tag fragt Deus Yukiteru, ob er Lust hätte, ein Spiel zu spielen. Yukiteru stimmt zu, da er glaubt, es spiele sich ohnehin alles nur in seiner Fantasie ab. Am nächsten Tag bemerkt Yukiteru, dass sein Tagebuch bereits Einträge für die nächsten 90 Tage hat. Es kann die Zukunft vorhersagen. Yukiteru entdeckt, dass er die Fähigkeit seines Tagebuches ausnutzen kann, um seine Zukunft zum besseren zu wenden. Er benutzt es bei einem unangekündigten Mathe-Test und erreicht die höchste Punktzahl, dass alles mit ungewöhnlich viel Glück, was ihn für viele verändert aussehen lässt. Auch das Schul-Idol Yuno Gasai wird darauf aufmerksam. Während eines weiteren Tests dreht sie sich plötzlich zu ihm um und formt danach etwas aus einem Klumpen Ton. Nach dem Unterricht steht Yukiteru fassungslos vor Yuno's Pult: Ihre Figur ist eine exakte Nachbildung von Murmur. Auf einmal steht Yuno hinter ihm und eröffnet, dass sie über sein Zukunfts-Tagebuch Bescheid weiß. Kurz darauf sieht Yukiteru einen beunruhigenden Eintrag in seinem Tagebuch, ein Dead End. Der Eintrag besagt, das er von dem Serienmörder, der in den Nachrichten kam, umgebracht werden wird. Im Glauben, damit wäre Yuno gemeint, flüchtet er voller Angst aus der Schule und rennt quer durch die Stadt, jedoch holt sie ihn immer wieder ein. Schließlich rennt Yukiteru in einen Aufzug auf einer Baustelle, doch Yuno schafft es, den Aufzug ebenfalls in letzter Sekunde zu betreten. In Panik will Yukiteru sich mit einem Dartpfeil verteidigen, doch Yuno sagt, das sie das nicht zulassen wird und küsst ihn plötzlich auf den Mund. Yuno erzählt Yukiteru von ihrem "Yukiteru Tagebuch", welches ihre obsessive Liebe zu ihm widerspiegelt. Sie erzählt ihm, der wahre Serienmörder, der Dritte, würde ihn töten, wenn er im 14. Stock aus dem Fahrstuhl steigen würde, und drückt anschließend die Dach-Taste. Der Dritte, ebenfalls ein Tagebuchbesitzer, sieht inzwischen in seinem "Mörder Tagebuch" nach, um den Standort von Yukiteru und Yuno zu erfahren. Yukiteru und Yuno entkommen auf das Dach, wo sie auf den Dritten warten. Als dieser auf dem Dach ankommt und verwirrt sein Handy herausholt, trifft Yukiteru sein "Mörder Tagebuch" mit einem Dartpfeil, was den Dritten aus der Realität reißt (d.h. tötet.) Kurz darauf erscheint er vor Deus, welcher ihm den Sinn des von ihm geschaffenen "Survival Game" erklärt. Er lässt die anderen Tagebuchbesitzer erscheinen und offenbart den Zweck des Spiels: der Gewinner wird sein Nachfolger als Gott über Raum und Zeit, außerdem erklärt er Yukiteru zu seinem Favoriten. Mit dem Tod des Dritten bleiben noch 11 Tagebuchbesitzer übrig. Die anderen Tagebuchbesitzer (mit Ausnahme von Yuno), sehen Yukiteru, der als der Erste vorgestellt wurde, nun als die größte Bedrohung und sind sich einig, dass er als erstes aus dem Spiel ausscheiden muss. Der Vierte verspricht Yukiteru jedoch, ihn zu beschützen. Nachdem alle verschwunden sind, fällt Yukiteru erschöpft auf die Knie und fragt sich, wie es dazu kommen konnte. Auf einmal steht Yuno hinter ihm und verspricht ihm, dass sie ihn um jeden Preis beschützen wird, da sie ihn sehr liebt. Der Angriff der Neunten thumb|261px|Yukiteru sind Minenes Fragen unangenehm Die Neuigkeiten von Yukiterus Erfolgen in den Tests verbreiten sich schnell an der Schule und erwecken die Aufmerksamkeit eines geheimnisvollen Mädchens. Sie fragt Yukiteru nach dem Weg zu einem nahegelegenen Klassenraum, in dem zuvor sein Serienmörder-Lehrer, der "Dritte", unterrichtet hat. Als Yukiteru die zunehmende Befragung des Mädchens unangenehm zu werden beginnt, wird es immer offensichtlicher, dass in Wirklichkeit er ihr gesuchtes Ziel ist und sie gibt sich als die "Neunte", Minene Uryu, eine gesuchte Terroristin, zu erkennen. Yuno, die durch ihr Tagebuch von Yukiteru's misslicher Lage erfahren hat, platzt in den Raum und versucht Minene mit einem Feuerlöscher niederzuschlagen, scheitert aber. Minene sagt, dass sie nicht vorhabe, zu verschwinden, wie der Dritte, dass sie überall in der Schule Sprengsätze verteilt hat und Yukiteru in 3 Stunden sterben wird. Anschließend springt sie aus dem Fenster und zündet zur Demonstration ein paar der Bomben. Yukiteru beschließt verängstigt, Yuno sein Leben anzuvertrauen und bittet sie, ihn zu beschützen. thumb|left|251px|Yuno und Yukiteru nach einer Explosion Die Zwei schleichen durch die Schule und benutzen ihre Tagebücher, um den Sprengsätzen auszuweichen. In dieser Situation erkennt Yukiteru die Schwäche seines Beobachter Tagebuchs - Es verrät ihm nichts über ihn selbst, außer wenn ein Dead End bevorsteht. Glücklicherweise erinnert er sich an Yuno's Tagebuch, das alle 10 Minuten Einträge über ihn zeigt, was die beiden zu einem perfekten Team macht. Als sie einen nahegelegenen Klassenraum erreichen, ist Yukiteru zunächst überglücklich, seine Klassenkameraden, einschließlich Ouji Kosaka, zu sehen. Doch diese drücken ihn aus heiterem Himmel auf den Boden und nehmen ihm sein Handy weg. Es wird enthüllt, das Minene der Schule einen Deal vorgeschlagen hat, der die Auslieferung Yukiteru's beinhaltet. Aber anstatt die Abmachung einzuhalten, schaltet Minene die Sprengsätze auf bewegungsempfindlich. Wütend und bestürzt über den Verrat, beschließt Yuno sich an den Schülern zu rächen, indem sie durch die Schulflure rennt und so zahllose Sprengsätze zündet. Yukiteru ist geschockt und auch Minene ist überrascht. Yukiteru fängt an zu verzweifeln, als plötzlich Kurusu Keigo, der Vierte -der versprochen hat, Yukiteru zu beschützen - auftaucht, um Minene zu verhaften. Kurusu gibt sich sofort als Yukiteru's Verbündeter zu erkennen. Als Minene droht, die Schule in die Luft zu jagen, springt plötzlich Yuno aus einem thumb|267px|Yukiteru versteckt seine Angst hinter einem lächelnder Fenster und versucht Minene K.O zu schlagen, was ihr aber misslingt. Kurusu fordert Yukiteru auf, seinen Mut zusammenzunehmen und Minene allein zu besiegen, und weist ihn an, seine Angst hinter einem Lächeln zu verstecken. Yukiteru fügt sich und rennt über den Hof auf Minene zu. Auf dem Weg schnappt sich Yukiteru sein Handy, während Yuno ihn mithilfe ihres Tagebuches hilft, Minene's Minen auszuweichen. Kurusu und die Schüler in der Schule jubeln Yukiteru zu, dieser wird von einer hinter ihm explodierenden Mine auf Minene zugeschleudert und zielt mit einem Dartpfeilauf ihr Tagebuch. Er verfehlt es jedoch und durchsticht stattdessen ihr linkes Auge. Yuno zerstört Minene's Zünder, Kurusu kommt dazu und fordert Minene auf, sich zu ergeben. Minene springt plötzlich auf, feuert Rauchbomben ab und flieht unter Benutzung ihres Tagebuches auf einem Motorrad. Trivia *Sein Name bezieht sich auf Jupiter, den römischen Gott des Himmels, des Donners, des Blitzes und Herrscher der Kapitolinischen Trias (Jupiter, Juno und Minerva.) *Yukiterus Geburtstag ist irgendwann im frühen Mai. *Von allen Tagebuchbesitzern hat Yukiteru die größte Anzahl an Verbündeten, so formte er eine Allianz mit Yuno, Kurusu, Minene, Tsubaki, Marco und Ai (vorrübergehend), Kamado und seinen eigenen Freunden Akise, Hinata, Mao und Kosaka.thumb|Yukiteru, Yuno und 7 Murmurs *Yukiterus Charaktersong heißt "You Are the Leading Role of Your Life, So Puff Out Your Chest and Walk" gesungen von seinem Seyuu Misuzu Togashi. Er und Yuno teilen sich einen zweiten Song, "My Wish Lives in the Future". *Sein Konterfei wird auch für den Protagonisten einer anderen Arbeit von Sakae Esuno benutzt, Big Order. *Laut dem Manga lebt er noch in vier anderen Welten mit Yuno zusammen. Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Tagebuchbesitzer Kategorie:Gott Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Mittelschüler